


What's In A Name

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fan Comics, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Guy thinks "Kakashi" is a perfect name!





	What's In A Name

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Text in case my handwriting is difficult to read:
> 
> Guy: Your name is SO cool!  
> Kakashi: Hatake?  
> Guy: No, no, "Kakashi"! Scarecrow!  
> Kakashi: ...ah.  
> Guy: It's a perfect name for you!  
> Guy: Scarecrows scare away bad things and keep good things safe! Like your ninja way! Kakashi! "Saving your friends, no matter what!"  
> Kakashi: ...I can't exactly return the compliment.


End file.
